


Always

by sharedwithyou



Category: Avengers, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angstangstangst, F/M, Mindfuck, Sorry Not Sorry, typical bucky shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 07:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14075562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharedwithyou/pseuds/sharedwithyou
Summary: Well I don't know where the key is, so it's either this or I leave you to pee your pants in there.""Fine, fine."And maybe he was right. He'd always need you.





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry!!! I wish I could write all the time and they would be long multi chapter fuckterpieces but life gets in the way!!
> 
> For now, I am alive, and I worked hard on this and I hope you enjoy this. It is a little cute, pretty funny and very depressing 
> 
> Basic Bucky shit 
> 
> Xoxo Bucky the angstmaster

"I'll always need you, baby."

You wished it was true. That's what they all said. Then they'd leave.  
But if there was such thing as forever love, you'd probably need to be married first. And you didn't have a wedding dress picked out or anything.

"They all say that, Clint. Now how the hell did you padlock yourself into the vault with your hands tied to your feet?! I mean the lock is on the outside!"

"The less you know, the better."

"You're retarded, you know."

"Hey, don't say the R word!"

"You-tard, me-tard, retard nation!!" The two of you chanted together, making you forgive him for using that old tired-ass line.

"Come on, let me out so we can watch Shameless together and ogle at Fiona's butt."

"You mean Steve."

"You say potato-"

"I say shut the fuck up."

He stuck his tongue out at you as you pulled out your lock-picking kit to work on his debacle.

"Tony said he'd burn your closet down if you don't stop using that kit and using the actual keys..."

"Well I don't know where the key is, so it's either this or I leave you to pee your pants in there."

"Fine, fine."

  
And maybe he was right. He'd always need you.

To cover his ass.

 

"You put your tie on backwards."

"No I didn't, the skinny part is supposed to be in the front!"

You honestly weren't sure if he was trying to save face or if he didn't actually know.

Apparently all his operations were covert. Very covert. Which he decided to tell you halfway through the Vampire Diaries finale last week. making you miss Damon's heartfelt speech because you had to get up for tissues when he told you about one mission he was forced to do. Of course you had ended up being the one sobbing, even though it was his battered past. But when you grabbed him in your arms, he hadn't stiffened up like he would've done only a month ago. He'd stayed there, and even given you a soft pat on your shoulder to move you after you got snot on his shirt.

You always imagined him less of the assassin dropping from a balcony to slit a throat, and more like the slick guy in the shades and a business suit wow-ing the crowd and gathering major intelligence with his smooth moves.  
Then again he did stupid dorky shit like putting toothpaste in your oreos and dutch ovening you when you tried to have a chick flick night with Nat the Cat.

Guess you just loved imagining him in black tie formal. Not to mention him without it. Any of it.

Of course now you just wanted to rip it off. And not in the drag-you-to-bed-and-ravish-you way. More like the I'm-gonna-use-this-to-strangle-the-cute-check-out-girl-at-Safeway way.

You imagined he'd go for one of the many models and celebutantes that Tony always had schmoozing around him.

Of course that would make you think he just a shallow horny boy instead of a secretly soft-hearted thoughtful man.

In fact despite your raging jealousy, you couldn't help but feel a twinge of happiness at the fact that a sweet smiling woman working for minimum-wage caught his eye.

Of course the 8000 twinges of wishing it were you were kind of distracting. But still.

All this inner monologue flew by as you re-did his tie so it had a crisp square knot centered at the bottom of his neck.

"Thanks (y/n)." You expected him to punch you in the arm, instead of the quick ruffle of your hair he gave you. You felt a ruffle in your heartbeat as well. It was just that easy for him to make you happy. And he didn't know.

  
Clint, you could take me to Panda Express on the bus, smile at me with broccoli between your teeth, and I'd be over the moon.

  
"You do need me, Clint Barton. You're lost without me."

  
"Always."

  
He leaned forward and you thought to yourself; a kiss on the cheek might seem like a slap in the face when you cared about him as much as you did- but it was close enough to an actual kiss as you'd get. Instead he grabbed the pen tucked behind your ear that you'd been using on a crossword before he burst in asking if he looked okay.

"I need to write down the address of the restaurant for the taxi guy."

You opened your mouth to explain how you could just type the address into the Uber app, but he had already turned around and made his way down the hall swiftly.

  
Well...

He'd always need you to have his back.

 

"How was your date?"

"Uh... hard to tell."

"Uh... it should be pretty obvious."

"I mean she liked the food. At least after I told her to just put away the salad and order some real food."

You laughed softly and he raised his eyebrows. He'd only heard you giggle and guffaw before. This was something new. Of course, as a spy he'd pick that right up. Still, he didn't make eye contact. He always needed to look somewhere besides your face when he was being vulnerable. Or just you know being real.

"So what was the problem?"

"Well I went in for a kiss-"

"Uh oh."

"Shut up. I might need to practice."

You felt a twist in your stomach- of course he'd ask you. Since you were his buddy and he didn't know better. And you'd probably say yes and enjoy the kiss and then hate yourself for letting yourself be put in that position in the first place. "...why?"

"Well, a car drove by and honked really loud and I lost my nerve."

This time you guffawed, and he glared at the wall, still not looking at you.

"You're fine, Hawk. Unless she's a high-maintenance princess type, which I doubt you're into, she'll understand. She probably found it endearing."

"Yeah?" He wouldn't say really? like a normal person. That sounded too hopeful and too unsure of himself. You got it, though. You loved hearing that bit of hope in his voice. Like the world had something good that he couldn't take by force, but that might be given to him even if he didn't have the ability to get it himself. Even if he felt that he hadn't earned it.

  
"I would."

  
You didn't honestly know how that came out. You were prepared to say yeah, to make him feel comfortable, like you were on the same level. Like an equal, someone who could meet him halfway.

You hoped you hadn't ruined everything you'd built for these months.

  
"Thanks." The sincerity gave you goosebumps, but it was his hand on your knee and his eyes looking into yours that drove you over the edge.

  
You cupped his face in your hands and shoved your lips onto his, and instead of stiffening up, or even just holding them in place. He kissed you back.

  
Not too hard, not like he yearned for you, just sweetly pressing into you to let you know he cared.

You pulled away a few seconds later, though it felt like you were Neil Armstrong landing on Earth again. A long journey of research and preparation, to step onto the moon for the first time, and the ecstasy of making it there, and the disbelief even after the fact that something so magnificent could happen.

 

"Great! Now I know what to do next time!"

 

He squeezed your knee, and it was like he was squeezing a glass heart that subsequently shattered into a million pieces.

That was when he finally noticed your eyes were puffy.

"Were you crying earlier, (y/n)?!"

"Eh, it's nothing."

He tsked and it was like a punch in the gut, until he spoke again. "I can't believe I didn't notice! It's my job as a spy to notice these things about you."

Maybe next Tuesday the end of that statement, the 'about you' would make you smile.

"I'm guessing you don't want to talk about it."

"Yep."

"Well... I'm here. You know-" he couldn't finish the sentence, so he waved his arms over his head in an attempt to motion 'for anything'. You nodded and he got the message.

"I'm glad you're here with us, Clint."

  
"Same." He reached forward to ruffle your hair before pulling back, feeling an uneasiness that it wasn't right in the situation.

  
"I'm right here (y/n).

  
Everyone, always, needs a friend."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY!!!!
> 
> Random ramblings:  
> I miss my lovelies sooo much! Tell me what’s up! What did you like about the FIC! How’ve you been? What’s new ?! I love hearing from you
> 
> I have no actual polls because I’m exhausted. So just blow up my inbox with comments! Hope to post a new fic ASAP
> 
> XOXO Bucky


End file.
